Longing
by ame to ai
Summary: Naraku telah bersahabat dengan Kagome bertahun-tahun, selama itu pula ia memendam rasa. Pria itu sudah merasa cukup bahagia bisa menemani ketika prahara meraja maupun suka mengukir tawa di wajah Kagome. Namun, tatkala persimpangan masa silam kembali menghantam sosok wanita yang ia kasihi, ia tak lagi mau tinggal diam. OS AU, terinspirasi dari 'Yearning Feeling' karya Emma Griselda


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa, semua karakter yang ada milik Rumiko Takahashi-_sensei_. Saya tidak akan mengambil keuntungan secara materi dari fiksi ini, saya hanya menulis demi kesenangan saya semata.

Notes: OS ini dibuat mendadak_efek dari konflik berat (untuk hati) dan ending terbuka yg bikin greget_setelah membaca Yearning Feeling milik Emma Griselda. Demi mencegah spoiler, beberapa poin dengan sengaja ga dijelasin di sini. Then, go and check her amazing works!

* * *

Selepas menghadiri acara pernikahan yang menyesakkan dada, Naraku mengantar Kagome pulang. Di depan kamar Nakashimaru yang telah terlelap, Naraku tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyemburkan pusaran badai yang memenuhi pikirannya dalam bentuk kata.

"Kagome," ucapnya pelan. Wanita yang dipanggil menoleh sambil tersenyum. Sepasang mata Naraku memicing sesaat, kedua pangkal alisnya bertemu. Ia mengenali ekspresi itu, kepalsuan yang digunakan sang sahabat untuk menipu semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, senyum yang berhasil menipu dunia. Tapi, tidak untuk dirinya. Tidak kali ini. "Hentikan, aku membenci itu!" perintahnya.

Kagome memiringkan kepala dan bertanya, "Mm, apa?" pura-pura tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

Tangan kanan Naraku menggenggam lengan kiri wanita itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Ia merengkuh dengan kedua tangan, menawarkan kehangatan untuk dibagi, menyediakan bahu untuk dibasahi oleh tangis sakit hati. Satu tangannya membelai mahkota indah wanita itu.

Kagome membiarkan teman akrabnya, tapi kedua tangannya berada di dada Naraku. Wanita itu membentuk dinding antara ia dan sahabat laki-lakinya, ia belum siap untuk membuka diri. Ia tidak berniat mempertontonkan kerentanannya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi di hadapan Sesshoumaru tadi.

Naraku paham, pada akhirnya, ia melerai pelukan. Menahan rasa menusuk di sukma, ia berkata dengan suara berat, "Aku sudah berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, aku akan selalu mendampingimu. Tak peduli akan apapun yang terjadi, aku cukup bahagia dengan keadaan kita seperti ini."

Kagome tertunduk, ia gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. Rasa jenuh akan drama tergurat jelas di parasnya. "Aku lelah, aku yakin kau pun butuh istirahat. Kita akan berbicara lagi besok. Akan kutemani kau ke pintu depan," Wanita itu sudah berjalan selangkah, ia hendak menuju anak tangga, tatkala namanya dipanggil dan bahu kirinya disentuh. Yang Higurashi sadari kemudian ia sudah terpaku di dinding, terperangkap oleh kedua tangan sang sahabat, dan wajah Naraku yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari miliknya. Pria itu menunduk dan diam seribu bahasa untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Naraku, pengacara andalan di firma hukum terbesar di Jepang yang terkenal itu tengah menata hati yang remuk redam. Ia sadar, sungguh, ia sangat sadar. Cintanya sejak lama bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan sudah sedari dulu ia mengerti, perasaan miliknya—yang tak mengenal logika—untuk sang sahabat tak jua pudar. Ia selalu di samping wanita itu, ia mencurahkan begitu banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk menenangkan hati yang diguncang badai. Ia bersedia memasang badan, ia rela menjadi tameng agar terpaan caci dan maki itu tidak menyentuh Kagome yang tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan lelaki lain. Akan tetapi, ia tak lagi tahan berdiam diri saat petaka yang dibawa persimpangan masa silam kembali menghantam sosok yang paling ia kasihi. Dan kini, wanita itu pun harus harus dibuatnya mengerti.

Naraku mengangkat kepala, ia sedikit mengambil jarak agar dapat menatap netra _hazel_ itu lekat. Emosi yang selama ini dibendung ikut mengisi suara kala pria itu melisankan perasaan terdalamnya, "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Kagome."

Kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang sahabatnya berikan menembus jiwa. Mata Kagome otomatis tergenang oleh rasa membenci diri. Hidungnya perih, hatinya pedih oleh fakta yang telah lama ia ketahui namun tak memiliki daya untuk balik memberi.

Nada Naraku gelap oleh murka, tangan kanannya memukul tembok sekali sebelum terkepal erat, "Aku memendam amarah setiap kali melihat kau menangis untuk banjingan itu dan aku tidak rela Nakashimaru terseret oleh masalah ini." Naraku menarik diri, sadar akan posisinya dan tak hendak melintas batas. Pria tampan itu menghela napas perlahan, suaranya dipaksa kembali normal ketika ia melanjutkan, "Namun, itu semua tidak dapat dihindari, 'kan?" Lagi, ia mengambil jeda. "Kau bebas untuk menaruh rasa padanya."

Naraku memandang dalam-dalam, seakan hendak mengukir air muka sendu Kagome di dalam hati ketika ia mengutarakan kejujuran, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira, aku tidak akan menyerah padamu. Aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu dan Nakashimaru bahagia, itu aku lakukan sebatas untuk mengambil kesempatan demi keuntunganku, agar kau dapat membalas perasaanku. Akan tetapi, melebihi semua keinginanku, satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah memaksa kau untuk membalas perasaanku. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah atau terbebani. Sampai kapan pun, dengan setulus hati, aku akan tetap menunggumu, Kagome."

Kedua tangan pengacara muda itu kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia menghela lega. Dengan canggung ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang kepala. Baru saja ia hendak pamit, tiba-tiba Kagome menghambur ke dalam pelukan. Kedua tangan wanita yang ia kasihi itu merenggut jas di bagian punggungnya. Kagome kembali membasahi dadanya dengan tangis yang kali ini sebabnya tak ia mengerti. Dan, Naraku tak peduli.

Pada momen itu, harapan besar menelusup di hati si lelaki. Ia yakin, ia dapat meluluhkan hati dan mendekap wanita itu sebagai miliknya seorang, suatu saat nanti.

~Fin~


End file.
